The Insidious
by Irkala
Summary: What if Peter Pan was something. . .else? While it's been requested on multiple occasions that I write a sequel, I'm unsure if I will or not currently-it's pending so to speak


**January 7th, 1953**

I heard it again. That peculiar sound—or perhaps it was a knock? I can't recall the exact tone, much to my dismay my siblings failed to hear the same noise. It's always so quick; what otherworldly senses need I to get a good catch of the noise? I can't help but feel uncomfortable with such a strange thing taking place; mother and father won't listen to my claims of it! I don't know what to do.

Until next time.

**January 9th, 1953**

It is getting worse! I can't pin it down however. I've asked Little John and Michael again and again yet they have no idea what I'm speaking of. How is it so easily ignored? When I notice the tone, at such the late hours of the night, it disappears almost immediately. However, I am becoming more and more certain that the sound is coming from my east wall. In fact sometimes I can hear what sounds like small taps on the window. How queer! Wall mice are one thing—as father says, but are these flying mice that taunt me so late at night?

**January 14th, 1953**

Diary, I think something horrid is afoot. For a few days after my last entry, things were awfully silent here. Yet last night, I fear I may have witnessed the thing that has so teased me of late. I was lying awake, waiting for the tone to strike again. It was naught passed 3 am when I saw it. A thing outside my window! I assure you this is no tall tale! It was on the side of my east window, it looked like a man! I could not explain my terror at something so strange. It seemed to almost be poking its head around the window to gaze at me. As soon as I sat up it disappeared. I ran to the window yet there was nothing there or in sight around the town in the air. What oddity! Had I been seeing things?

**January 17th, 1953**

I saw it again. No this was no man, twas a boy! What I'm about to say may seem stark raving mad but I swear tis the truth. He was, he was a monster, a daemon! I had awoken again, this time at 4. The tapping was consistent and on the window every time. I began to get worried; maybe this time I would see it close up though. I got out of bed and approached the window, it hadn't moved. As I approached it briefly disappeared, then reappeared again. The clouds that shrouded the moon had uncovered and I saw its face. It truly was an abomination I assure you. He had a wicked smile planted onto his face. His skin was leathery and horrid. He was a sight from the hells themselves! He spoke—despite my window being closed I could still hear him, he said, "Do you believe in fairies little girl?" I shrieked and closed my curtains. He continued tapping on my window for another hour before flying off. What sort of evil! I told them all needless to say, none of them listened and told me I had been having night terrors. How rude! I'm the eldest yet they treat me as a lunatic. I'm unsure what to do now, shall I keep enduring this evil?

**January 21st, 1953**

It's been silent for a few nights now, however I have not let down my guard. John and Michael are starting to believe me—I finally convinced them to stay in my room tonight. Perhaps we will see it again.

**January 22nd, 1953**

We all saw him! Again the taps came at the late night's wake. I was the first to catch them, then John woke up. Michael followed, although after the taps continued he hid under my blankets. John and I however approached the window and I grabbed the curtain. Little John counted to three and I rushed open the curtain. Sure enough the monster was back, this time a strange glowing thing floated above his shoulder. I should mention he was wearing a strange, decrepit outfit that looked dated and worn. The orb above his shoulder too wore a strange dress—I believe it was a girl, yet despite its feminine charm, the thing had an eerie and evil cast upon its face. Regardless the boy shown me that horrid grin again before further speaking, "Don't you want to live forever? Let me in little girl. . .after all, we're fairies. . ." he said. I became terribly frightened as did Little John. "The name's Pan. . .why don't you let me in now?" he added, tapping on the window again. I couldn't take it, I closed the curtain and we rushed back to bed. Yet strangely enough, as I laid there and listened to the taps I felt drawn to them. It's queer, but I felt that I needed to let him in—that thing. I luckily drifted off to sleep before anything happened.

**January 29th, 1953**

After a few days we hadn't heard anything. John and Michael told father about the boy and he was furious. He said we were all spouting nonsense, yet he agreed to stay up a night with me. However, nothing happened. This only angered father even more and he told us to never say anything about it again; I don't understand what we are to do.

**February 2nd, 1953**

He came again, this time he was more aggressive. He began to try to open my window, I was mortified! I rushed to the window and held it shut with all my might, yet he continued to pry. The glowing thing—fairy he said? It tried to get in between the window-panel, I held fast and tried to keep it closed. Pan is stronger than me though, he knows this, I don't know why he toyed with me like that. I screamed at him to go away, hoping at least he'd stop. He merely smiled at me and sat there silently, floating like a hummingbird. It was so terrifying! Then the true horror, I wanted to open the window! I can't describe it but, I wanted to open the window and let him in. I suddenly had this overwhelming sensation to let the creature in! It was an intense desire to be in its company. Where did it come from? How did this happen? It was nothing short of sheer madness as I stood there having the mental struggle of the ages. Surely this wasn't happening, yet I know too well this is no dream. I closed the curtain and went back to bed, only drifting off to sleep around the early morning. I am becoming quiet infuriated with this nonsense.

**February 4th, 1953**

So this is it, I have decided to fight him. After a lot of arguing and bargaining I finally got Little John and Michael to stay with me and fight him as well. We are prepared to give him quite a thrashing if he comes tonight. At least we think so—Michael will open the window and let him in and Little John and I will spring on him, giving him a thorough beating with father's croquet mallets. His evil will be countered once and for all. We can only hope he doesn't use his magic on us. . .

**February 5th, 1953**

He hasn't come tonight, we are all up here waiting. Little John and Michael snuck in not an hour ago and so far, nothing. It is almost 3 am. I can not stand waiting for something to - wait I think I heard a tap.

There it is again. . .I'm going to check. One moment please.

End.


End file.
